Believe
by Kay Skie
Summary: "How can you be so calm? You were just wasted by a semi at age eighteen because you saved my sorry butt!" I yell. "My mission on Earth might be coming to an end, but yours isn't. For that reason, I've been given a task." He says. "Yeah? What's that?" I ask skeptically. He looks me dead in the eyes and says, "Saving you."


_Note: Sam is fourteen and Dean is eighteen._

* * *

**Sam**

The new chapter of our lives begins with the ringing of church bells. We're in a new town for a new hunt and Dad wants my older brother Dean and me to go to church here because in this small town in Middle of Nowhere USA, it seems most residents attend church. For once it seems Dad doesn't want Dean and me to be alienated while he goes off on business. You know, because being a new kid doesn't do that to you at all; _especially_ not in a small town. Giving vague answers about what your dad does for a living isn't strange either. What does our dad do, you ask? Our dad is a hunter but he doesn't hunt the usual deer or duck, no, he hunts all things supernatural-ghosts, wendigos, skin walkers, werewolves, vampires and countless other things that go bump at night. We can't tell anyone because they would think we're crazy and lock us up in an asylum. As a reader, I can only imagine what you're thinking right now, but it's all true. He may have even saved your town once or twice and if not him then another hunter. I think his work is great. However, I wish he weren't so obsessed with it, I wish he could step aside and let someone else have a chance to be the hero. I'd like to have a dad for once and I think that deep down Dean feels the same way, but I digress.

Dean and I walk into the building as Dean stares blankly ahead, seeming to grow increasingly tense with each passing second. I'm not entirely sure how our dad actually feels about religion, but I believe. The concept of Christianity is comforting to me because if there's someone bigger than all of us in charge, then the weight of the world isn't really shoved onto our backs as hunters. We're not solely responsible for everything that happens because everything is God's will so there's a reason for everything. Dean has an alternate theory. He doesn't want there to be a God because that would men that God _allowed_ our mom to be killed by that demon. I don't know how I feel about that theory, but Dean once told me that our mom told him angels were watching him, so she must've been a believer. If that's the case then she's up in Heaven right now, so at least she's in eternal peace.

I follow Dean into the back pews where he would probably blend into the shadows with his dark attire if it weren't for his dirty-blonde hair and green eyes. He leans back against the bench and crosses his arms over his chest.

"Wake me when it's over Sammy." He says, closing his eyes.

"It's Sam." I correct automatically. I'm tired of being treated like a child. I'm fourteen; not four.

Dean's not listening, but he's not asleep either. His arms are folded tightly against his chest and I can see goosebumps on his neck. He's cold. It doesn't surprise me given the fact that he's wearing a thin Metallica tee-shirt with a thin long-sleeved shirt on underneath it in thirty degree weather. My heart drops despite the lack of surprise. Dean doesn't have a jacket, but I do because Dean convinced Dad to buy me one a couple of weeks ago. Dean neglected to mention that needed one as well. Of course, our caring father failed to notice that neither of his sons had jackets for winter until Dean brought it to his attention. Dad also failed to notice that his oldest son was full of crap when he said he'd be fine without a jacket.

The preacher stands at the podium and starts speaking, Dean falls asleep shortly after the sermon begins. The preacher talks about not judging other people and how all sins are counted as equal so no one has the right to look down at anyone else. It makes me feel guilty for being so angry at my dad all the time and I feel like I should make an effort to be more forgiving even though I know it'll be hard. Then I glance at Dean who's still sleeping and it becomes additionally difficult to forgive the man who forced my brother to miss out on his childhood. Our mom died when Dean was four and I was six months old, and Dad went nuts. He started hunting and Dean had to take care of me. My brother basically became a man at age four and was forced to be both father, mother and older brother for me. It wasn't fair for Dean; nothing ever is.

When the service is over I shake Dean awake and he stands, yawning openly. People around us begin mingling as they prepare to leave and a guy who looks around Dean's age approaches us.

"Hello, my name is Castiel. What is yours?" He asks, putting his hand out to Dean.

Dean ignores Castiel's outstretched hand but says, "Dean."

Castiel puts his out to me and asks, "And yours?"

I shake his hand and say, "Sam."

"Welcome to our church." Castiel says, gesturing to the spacious room around us.

"Thanks." I say.

Dean nods.

"When did you arrive here?" Castiel asks.

"Why do you ask?" Dean asks.

"Well, I have never seen you before, so I assumed you were new. Am I correct?" Castiel replies.

"We moved here yesterday." I tell him.

"Well, you've chosen a wonderful place to live." Castiel says with a smile.

_More like visit_. I think bitterly. Forgiveness is going to be hard.

Dean seems to notice my change in demeanor and says, "I need to get Sammy home. Big day tomorrow; first day of school here. The kid's ecstatic."

"Okay, I'll see you two tomorrow." Castiel says.

Dean and I wave before walking through the crowds, out the door and onto the street. Then we start our three mile walk back to the motel.

"I wonder if Dad had us go to church just for the exercise." I comment.

"Walking's good for you Sammy." Dean says.

"It's not good for _you. _You must be freezing."

"I'm fine. Who's the big brother here?"

"You are."

"Exactly. Big brother's always right. I say 'I'm fine' then I'm fine. I'm fine Sammy."

_Yeah, you're freezing your butt off but yeah, you're _fine.

* * *

**Author's Note: As a Christian, I feel the need to point out that I do believe in God and that the theory I have Dean have does not reflect my personal views.**

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
